Boosted Salamander
by The One and Only - Greed
Summary: Natsu has killed Zeref, yet it comes with a sacrifice, Fairy Tail. He starts a new life, but he has to protect an old friend of his. Will he survive? Or will he die with him? Natsu x Harem, Issei x Harem. Not Idiot/Calmer/Little Smarter Natsu


**Hello People... It's meh the FABULOUS GURL HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Just kidding, it's me, DarkPlasmaDragon here with another story :P Check out my other new story, Fairy vs Devil... Vote on my poll too, only have 4 votes so far QwQ... So yeah, New story, did you guys check the description? Oh well, let's go!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail nor Highschool DxD...**

?'s POV

I spit out blood, quite a lot actually... This is a pain... Fighting this ass...

**Do you wish to live a better life?**

Better life? I don't know... Without Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy, all of Team Natsu or Fairy Tail, I don't think I can handle it... They're my family, the ones who helped me find my place in the world... But now... I begin to cry, I try to hold it all in but I can stop the tears from coming out... I began to think about how this day began...

_Flashback..._

_Natsu's POV (Now identified)_

_I was running, what the fuck was with this man? I got shot by another one of his attacks._

"_W-why are you doing this?" I ask the one who had ended the lives of my family._

"_...Because you weren't strong enough... Because I tried to make you kill me... THAT'S WHY!" This man... He killed them... Because I couldn't kill him?! He was about to kill me until one of the dead shielded me..._

"_Er-erza0...?" I shouted._

"_D-don't... die on me Natsu... We all love you... All of Fairy Tail did..." Her final words were... Fucking Zeref... He killed them all... Not even Gildarts or Master could kill him... Don't have thought's like that Natsu... not until you kill him!_

_I roared in rage... I let my instincts control me and ran at him with all of my strength... He shot at me but I dodged perfectly... I used my favorite attack with all of my power... I used all my anger on him... GRAY, LUCY, ERZA, HAPPY! I could feel all of Fairy Tail support my attack..._

"_IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Was all I said for my ultimate attack... Ha... ultimate attack... I gather all of my energy for the real attack._

"_ENTER DRAGON FORCE" I commanded to my body, I didn't do it on purpose, I just felt like it... Yet, once I said that... I felt stronger... Scales gathered around my body and I gave it my all, but now... I felt everyone gave it their all too... Blue flames appeared as I shouted my last attack._

"_FIRE DRAGON FORCE, FIRE DRAGON END!" I enter my final state. I knew that I was E.N.D. all along... _

_Etherious Natsu Dragneel..._

_I was covered with blue flames, ready to launch my ultimate attack..._

"_FAIRY TAIL'S ULTIMATE ATTACK – SALAMANDER!" I launch an attack that only I have... But what I didn't expectn was what came out of it... Igneel came out..."I thought you died" is what I told him... Yet he didn't respond... Called Fairy Tail's ultimate attack – Salamander, it's called that because each member that has a title have a secret attack, mine is salamander, a dragon that finishes my opponent, and Erza's, Titania, she also has another one, Queen of the Fairies... I lost my balance... As I was about to fall onto the ground, I heard Zeref say... thank you..._

_Flashback end..._

I'll say... yes... to the new life of mine...

_**Wish granted...**_

I then fell to a deep sleep...

_**Systems online...**_

_**Memory data transfering...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Completed**_

_**...**_

_**Body structure transfering...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Completed**_

_**...**_

_**Facial features online...**_

_**Dragon online...**_

_**Ready for the new life Salamander?**_

_**Yes **__ or No_

_**Get Ready for your new life...**_

_**3**_

_**...**_

_**2**_

_**...**_

_**1**_

_**...**_

_**See you there partner...**_

I wake up... Where am I...?

**Welcome to your new life partner!**

What?

**This is what you asked for... a new life!**

Oh yeah...

**I shall tell you about this world...**

_**RANDOM LINE FOR TIMESKIP**_

So... no one from Fairy Tail's here?

**Only one of them is here, that red head is it? Name's Ezra... no um... Erzda... Oh yeah! ...Erza?**

Really?!

**Yeah... She lives in this household...**

Okay... but supernatural that you mentioned... is it like Tartarus?

**Sort of... Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and others are here...**

Okay... So where do we start?

**We should probably tell Erza about this world and find a human called... Issei Hyoudou?**

I heard that name before... Wait, that kid from before... I can't believe he's here too.

**You have probably been in a portal that messed up...**

Oh...

**Oh yeah... The reason to meet with Issei is because you're bound for life...**

...What?

**If he dies... so do you...**

So I gotta protect him?

**Yeah, I'm surprised that you got it right considering you were so stupid during your last life.**

Shut up...

**You better greet Titania.**

Fine, fine...

I walk downstairs, as I reach the final step, I am greeted by a beautiful woman with scarlet hair, her name is...

Erza...

"Hi Erza..." I awkwardly say.

"Natsu-kun..." she says.

"I'm-"

"I love you!" She suddenly confesses.

"Wait... what?" I question her.

"You heard me...I-Love-You!" She said word after word...

I don't know what to say... But I do know one thing... I love her too...

**Already confessing to her Natsu?**

You-

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that guy." She casually said. Wait... she knows about him?

**Yeah, she does, I told her some important things about this world while you were sleeping.**

BUT THEN WHAT WAS THIS MISSION ABOUT?!

**To ask her to assist in in our mission to find Ise.**

Okay...

"Do you love me back?" Oops, I forgot she was here...

"Uh... um..." I stutter.

**He does...**

"Yay!"

"But, do we go out now?"

"Of course idiot... My idiot..."

**Ahem...**

""Oh right, sorry..."

**We should enroll in the school Ise's in...**

Alright!

"LET'S GO!"

_TIMESKIP_

"So this is Issei's school..." I said.

I smile when I thought about Issei... He was a kind friend, helping me when I got sad when Igneel left me... I smirked when I remembered that Igneel was in me all the time.

"**W**e **s**h**o**u**l**d **e**n**r**o**l**l **i**n **t**h**e** s**c**h**o**o**l** n**o**w." Erza and... Wait, I haven't learnt his name yet!

**The name's Dark.**

Oh, well nice to-

**Just enroll into the school**

Fine, fine...

_Timeskip..._

_3__rd__ POV_

All the student's entered the school. Three certain perverts were nowhere to be seen as they have already entered their class.

One pervert, with the glasses, was hiding underneath the teachers desk, with a huge perverted smile on his face.

The 2nd pervert was in front of the door, waiting to grab something.

The last pervert was just sleeping on his desk, hoping he wouldn't get caught in all of this huge chaos that is about to happen.

You could hear footsteps coming to the door, as the 2nd pervert got ready, you could hear someone talking, saying "You go first."

As the door opened, the guy reached in and began to squeeze whatever was there.

"...You gay pervert..."

The man opened his eyes wide, he was grabbing another guy's chest.

Everyone laughed at him, the guy ran away in embarrassment.

"Everyone sit down now." The teacher said.

"We have a new student today, no, actually two." She continued.

"Please come in." She ended.

A man and woman both entered the room. The former having spiky pink hair and a smug look on his face.

The girl had long red hair, a look of dominance and definitely looked beautiful.

All the girls and guys looked at the two lustfully.

"Hi, my name's Natsu, nice to meet you, hope you guys treat me nicely." Natsu greeted.

"Hello, my name's Erza, I'd love to have some new friendships along the way to graduation." Erza said.

Everyone thought both of their introductions were weird, but they still stared at them none the less.

"Any questions now?" the teacher asked.

"Are you dating someone?"

"Was your hair always pink?"

"Can I feel your oppai?"

"Are you Natsu Dragneel?"

Everyone was quiet at the last question.

"Yes, yes, no and... Long time no see, Issei" Natsu smiled, it was finally time that he saw his lost best friend.

"How have you been?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Same as always."

"Wanna hang out later?"

"Alright!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you two, this is Issei Hyoudou, my best friend, and this is Erza Scarlet, my girlfriend, and anyone who was looking at Erza... shall die..."

Everyone freaked out at his exclamation.

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND BEFORE ME?!" Issei screamed.

"Yeah." Natsu casually said.

"Well, see you dude."

"You too."

And with that, Natsu left the room and went to the roof.

**So how was that? First time I have went over the top and did over 1,000 :P Anyways, see you guys next time and hope you have a very nice day.**

**Review, Follow, Favorite and Get Hyped For Next Chapter aka RFFGHFNC Or RFF**

**Harems:**

**Natsu: Erza, Rias, Koneko, WIP**

**Issei: Rias, Akeno WIP**


End file.
